


Fine Details

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Poe AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Post-Smut, Jedi Poe, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren fluff, Scars, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Any flaws of Poe's would just be adding fine details.





	Fine Details

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buried Treasure
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Kind of blocked on trope_bingo and feeling really down. Have some weird fluff between two enemies.

 

They shouldn't be doing this. A Jedi and a Knight of Ren...they shouldn't be lying together after making love. A Jedi and a Knight of Ren shouldn't have been making love in the first place. And yet lying beside him, Poe feels a sort of completeness and peace that he doubts even the Light can offer. Even that makes him wonder if that's why other beings choose the Dark Side. It's something he shouldn't think about, but here he is.

He wonders how exactly Kylo Ren fell to the Dark Side. If he chose it, or was effectively forced into something like that. He can't imagine either possibility -- it's too horrible to think about. Too horrible to consider.

He's broken off from his thoughts by Kylo Ren nuzzling against him, and he smiles despite himself. There's something amusing and sweet about Ren acting like a lothcat after sex, curiously tracing over his body like it's some sort of wonder in and of itself. It's like Ren can see things, find things that Poe didn't think existed. Bits of buried treasure, in a way. Finding little bits that Ren loves.

Is that what it's like, being loved by a Knight of Ren?

Ren's long fingers trail over his scars, and then he touches his lips to them, tenderly. Some of them are scars that Ren has given him, and there's a tinge of regret in those kisses too. Some of them he nuzzles, before moving on to Poe's belly. Poe looks up at him, smiles despite himself.

"You're really obsessed with it, aren't you?" he says.

"A bit." Ren smiles back. Poe likes that smile -- it's a pretty smile. Kylo is beautiful always under that mask, almost angelic in appearance, but this smile just makes him even more beautiful, in Poe's opinion.   
"It's part of you. Fine details." Another kiss. "Any flaws you have would just be adding fine details."

There's something about that that gives Poe a strange sort of warmth.

"And your scars...they're no exception." Ren looks rueful, if briefly. "They're just a part of what makes you so beautiful."

"Kylo..."

"You are beautiful." A thumb trails over Poe's lower lip now. "Was that ever in question?"

Poe snuggles into his body, and Kylo nuzzles him. They'll have to go back into battle tomorrow, but for now, they're safe with the other, just for tonight.

 

 

 

 


End file.
